


Everything is Good and Nothing Hurts

by coldishcase



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anidala, Babysitting, Canon Divergent, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending AU, Prosthetics, Uncle Obi-Wan, cuteness, happy family AU, i'm SOFT, what a quality prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/pseuds/coldishcase
Summary: He’s glad his life led him to this point; he’s been very lucky. He has not only a beautiful wife, but a reliable best friend to count on, and two beautiful children to care for. Things couldn’t be better for Anakin Skywalker, as far as he’s concerned.[A little slice of life from the Happy Family/Happy Ending AU, just Anakin and Padme enjoying some quality cuddle time + Uncle Obi-Wan babysitting the Twins.]
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853428
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	Everything is Good and Nothing Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Anidala cuddles🥺🥺maybe some luke and leia thrown in too bc anidala makes me big sad❤️

"Finally," Padmé sighs, dropping herself onto their living room couch. "Everything is clean."

Their home on Naboo is modest but still rather spacious-- they chose it with the future of their twins in mind. It's a lot for two relatively new parents to be dealing with on their own, but Anakin refuses to use housekeepers, so they manage.

He's working on making some cleaning droids, but it's been a slow process when you have a couple of demanding toddlers always underfoot.

"And kid-proofed," Anakin adds, clipping on the last cabinet lock. "We can take a break, finally."

Padmé smiles up at him as her husband heads over to join her on the couch, then squeals as he lets himself fall on top of her.

"Ani--" she pushes at him, laughing as he just wraps his arms around her. "You're crushing me!"

He's not, he knows he's being careful, so he knows she's just joking. He plays along, pulling back. "Well, if you don't _want_ me..." his eyes slide over to the direction of their bedroom. "There's a much more comfy place I can lay."

She huffs, grabbing his shirt and dragging him back down. "Nope, I’m the comfiest place you’ll ever have."

That puts a grin back on his face, and he gladly snuggles up to her, nuzzling his face against her neck. “Hard to argue with that, Angel.”

Both of them are fairly tired from cleaning and baby-proofing the house all day, so he doesn’t try to escalate it any further. They’re content to just _be_ , together and comfortable in one another’s arms.

Padme’s hand finds Anakin’s hair, absently undoing his ponytail so she can run her fingers through his dark blond curls. Her manicured nails feel nice against his scalp, and he quickly starts to feel drowsy, perfectly content as she plays with his long hair. He’s grown it out quite a bit since the end of the war, letting it reach past his shoulders.

He tried to grow a goatee too, but Padme and Obi-Wan quickly shut that attempt down. It was probably for the best.

He dozes lightly there, eventually shifting so that Padme isn’t under him anymore and he can really relax, without the concern of smothering his beautiful wife.

It’s nice.

He’s glad his life led him to this point; he’s been very lucky. He has not only a beautiful wife, but a reliable best friend to count on, and two beautiful children to care for. Things couldn’t be better for Anakin Skywalker, as far as he’s concerned.

°|●*.•

Obi-Wan can’t remember the last time he was so happy. It’s nearing sunset on Naboo, so he’ll have to send them back home soon, but he’s had a rather lovely day babysitting the Skywalker twins for Anakin and Padme. Honestly, he couldn’t think of a better way to spend his Meditative retreat than here on Naboo, with his former student and best friend, Former Senator, vision of beauty, and good friend Padme Amidala, and their pair of delightful toddlers.

Of course, Anakin insists that they’re all trouble, but Obi-Wan never sees it. They enjoy his visits, which he makes as frequently as possible. He brings them stories of his missions and travels across the universe, holos from distant planets, and the twins listen in rapt awe at everything he has to tell them.

Leia loves to hear about the missions themselves, always demanding more as he tells them about the different customs and treaties he’s had to negotiate. 

Luke is more invested in seeing the planets, always taking his commlink to look through the photos with wide, starry eyes.

He thinks both of them would make terrific Jedi, but he respects Anakin and Padme’s decision to wait until they’re old enough to talk and decide for themselves what they want.

Regardless of what they decide, Anakin has already agreed to let Obi-Wan start teaching them the basics, helping them learn to control the force as they learn to walk and speak. Leia tends to pick up on the skills a bit easier, but Luke seems more focused on learning them, apparently even practicing when Obi-Wan isn’t there to guide his training.

He loves them both dearly, and catches himself longing for the day when (hopefully) one or both of them join him at the Temple. He would train them both as his padawans if it were feasible to do so-- but then, he still has Ahsoka’s training to finish, so he shouldn’t get ahead of himself. He’s sure she’ll want to train one of the twins as well, after all.

For now, he’s content to visit the little Skywalker-Amidala family whenever he can.

The Twins have just begun to speak-- not quite sentences, but in short demands and questioning words. He’s sorry he missed their first ones, but it can’t be helped. Even now, two years after the end of the Clone Wars, the Galaxy needs the Jedi. And, the Jedi need to repair the Galaxy’s view of them.

As one of the best known Jedi, and the Order’s forefront negotiator, he’s been kept very busy. He may have lost his leg in the final fight against Lord Sidious, but that only slowed him down for a few months, didn’t stop him.

A leg is a small price to pay to save the Republic and his friend. It’s a good thing Ahsoka called him and Anakin back to Mandalore when she did-- talking to Maul cleared up a lot of the fog Palpatine had pulled over his and Anakin’s eyes.

He had to give his mission to take on Grievous to Mace, but it was worth the detour in the end.

Anakin was so shaken by the revelation... it’s no surprise that he left the Order directly after Sidious’ defeat, even after he was offered the title of Master for his part in taking Palpatine down.

He’s happier now, happier than he ever would be as a Jedi, and that’s all that really matters, in Obi-Wan’s opinion.

“Up?” Luke’s voice breaks him of his thoughts, the two-year-old’s arms outstretched towards him. Leia is busy hovering her stuffed animals in the air, making the winged ones fly. She’s quite bright for a two-year-old, already knowing the difference between winged creatures and non-flying ones.

Obi-Wan smiles at Luke, acquiescing and picking him up so the boy can settle on his lap. “What is it, little one?”

The toddler grins, tugging on his beard. “Obibi, Obibi.”

His heart melts at the attempt to say his name, and he smiles softly down at the child. “Close, Luke. Can you try again? It’s O-bi-wan-ke-no-bi.”

The toddler concentrates, obediently trying again. “Obi... wa-obi. Obiwobi!”

The Jedi chuckles to himself, giving Luke a patient smile. “Close enough, Luke. Very good.”

The boy grins, clapping his hands together and then pointing downwards. “Obiwobi leg.”

“My leg?” he asks, playing dumb though he already knows what Luke wants. Leia looks up with interest as her brother speaks.

Luke pouts a little, trying again. “Want leg, obiwobi please!”

Leia stands, her toys dropping as she toddles over to join. “Unky Obi please!” she demands, tugging on his leg.

And really, how can he say no with the two of them fixing him with double puppy-dog eyes? “Oh, alright. Silly imps.”

Luke squeals, shifting out of the way so Obi-Wan can reach down and disconnect his prosthetic leg, pulling it off while they watch, fascinated. He’s not sure why they enjoy it so much, but he’s sure it has something to do with their father’s own prosthetic arm. Perhaps he should ask Anakin about it.

He puts his leg back on when they’ve had their fill of poking at his stump, shaking his head a little.

Leia is yawning, so he scoops up Luke, and uses the force to lift Leia up onto his other hip. “Alright, you two. Time to go back home. You parents must miss you terribly.”

“Ter-ribly,” Leia repeats, mimicking his accent with a very serious expression.

“Yes, terribly,” Obi-Wan nods, smiling at her. She seems to glow at his approval.

Not to be left out, Luke pipes up as well. “yes, ter-ri-ly.” He nods, so serious that Obi-Wan has to struggle not to laugh.

“Almost, Luke.” He smiles, carrying them both to his borrowed speeder and putting them in their seats. The toddler grins, then yawns widely as he’s buckled in.

The drive back to the Skywalker-Amidala household from the park is short. The twins are still awake, and all but run into the house when he gets them out of their seats and opens the front door.

“Daddy!” Luke shouts, and Obi-Wan hears a loud ‘oof’ from the next room as the toddler presumably launches himself onto his father.

There’s a second oof, and a feminine giggle as Leia does the same. Obi-Wan hangs his cloak up, following the twins into the living room as he has a look around. Anakin and Padme appear to have done quite a bit of cleaning up and baby-proofing while he kept the twins busy in Theed all day.

“We’re back,” he announces, earning a mock-glare from Anakin.

“Oh really? Hadn’t noticed.” the former Jedi gripes, but doesn’t get up. He tugs Luke and Leia into his arms, settling the two sleepy kids in between himself and his wife.

Obi-Wan smiles at the scene, leaning against the doorway. “You _are_ remarkably unobservant,” he teases.

Padme rolls her eyes at the two of them, hugging Leia close to herself and kissing the toddler on the top of her head. “Thank you for watching the twins, Obi.” She elbows her husband.

“Yeah, thanks,” Anakin says, reluctant but genuine. “We got everything done, thank gods.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Obi-Wan responds easily. “Your children are very well behaved.”

Padme gives him a mildly incredulous look. “You always say that, but I struggle to believe you.”

Obi-Wan shrugs, staying at the doorway as he watches the family of four. “Perhaps my standards are simply lower. I did train Anakin, after all.”

“Hey-” the Skywalker in question protests, as his wife hides laughter behind her hand.

“Maybe,” Padme agrees, looking amused. “It’s not too late yet, stay and watch a holofilm with us?”

Obi-Wan doesn’t have to be back on Coruscant until tomorrow, and he doesn’t mind sleeping on the flight there, but he still needs to leave in the next few hours, so he hesitates.

That is, until Luke pokes his head up and stares at him with big eyes. “Please? Obiwobi stay!”

And just like that, any reluctance leaves him, and he nods. “Oh, alright.”

As he heads over to sit on the couch next to the cuddling family, Luke scrambles up and over to sit with him, and Anakin tosses him an amused look.

“Obiwobi, huh?”

“He’s doing his best,” Obi-Wan responds, adjusting himself so that Luke is comfortable leaning on him.

“It’s cute,” Padme agrees, turning on their holoprojector to start a movie. “Quiet down, boys.”

“Quiet dow’, boys.” Leia repeats, her voice stern as she snuggles in between her parents. It earns a little bit of surprised laughter from the adults, but then they obey, going silent as the movie starts.

All five of them, happy as can be right here, settled together for something as domestic as a holofilm. Everything, right as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft 🥺
> 
> Your comments and kudos are always appreciated!!!
> 
> If you wanna see something, feel free to toss me a prompt over at my tumblr! [@coldishcase](https://www.coldishcase.tumblr.com)


End file.
